The Two New Zoids Pilots
by jadesshadow
Summary: There are two new zoid pilots on the planet Zi are they good or evil? No one knows but Van and co. are going to find out soon enough and what happens when Raven is in love with one of them. Plz, R&R this is only my second fic and my first zoids fic.
1. The Other Zoid Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own zoids but I do own the character Jade. 

The Two New Zoid Pilots

Chapter 1

The Other Zoid Pilot

The young boy looked at Prozen, scared to death.  Prozen had just asked his name, but the problem was that the boy did not know his name.

"Fine I'll call you Raven.  Your dark black hair made me think of it."

Just then someone called out to Prozen,

"We captured this girl along with a zoid not far from the battle."

The soldier threw a girl no older than Raven at Prozen's feet, then pointed to the blue Command Wolf that they had found her in.  She had dark brown hair, and jade green eyes, just underneath her eyes and off to the side she had two identical little stars one under each eye.

"Was there anyone else inside of the zoid with her?" asked Prozen

"No.  She was piloting the zoid on her own." Replied the soldier

"Really?  What is your name?" Prozen asked they young girl.

"I don't know sir.  I have been wandering around the desert for the past few days until I found that zoid." Said the young girl.  She had a lovely voice, as sweet as honey.

"All right then how about I call you Jade."

"Why Jade?" asked the girl

"Because that is the color of your eyes, and I have the feeling that when you get older you will be as pretty as the stone itself."

Jade nodded accepting the name.

**************************************************************************************

Raven remembered training with Jade.  She was tough as leather on the outside, but inside she could be as sweet as sugar.  When Raven was eleven Jade had run away, but it didn't take Prozen long to find her.  Raven looked on in horror as she destroyed a village nearby, because Prozen had tricked her mind.

**************************************************************************************

Jade stood outside of her zoid watching the city burn down.

'_That serves you people right for killing my parents.  I won't rest until I have slayed all of the people who helped kill my parents and family'.  _Jade though to herself.

Suddenly Jade her something behind her, she turned around and saw a figure in a cloak walking towards her.

"What do you want?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"For you to stop all of this senseless damage." Replied the boy in the cloak

"Why should I?  It's not like anyone loves me anyway."

"That's not true.  Someone does love you." Said the boy.  
                

"Prove it." Said Jade stubbornly

Just then the boy grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.  Jade never saw under the cloak, but she could tell the boy was real and not a dream.  Then he turned around started walking and said,

"Think about what I told you and take this." The boy pointed at a strange capsule nearby.

About an hour later while Jade was sitting on her Command Wolf's foot she heard a cracking sound coming from the capsule.  She turned around and saw a green Orginiod emerge from it.

"I'm going to call you Jenna." Jade said to the Orginiod as it approached her.

"Come on Jenna.  Let's go." Said Jade as she climbed into her zoid and taking off into the desert.

**************************************************************************************

One year later, after Raven had acquired Shadow he came across his new enemy Van. Raven decided that he wanted to lure Van to him so he was going to challenge his new friend to a fight in hopes that Van would show up to stop them.

                Jade was sitting inside of her Command Wolf when she got a message from Van's enemy challenging her to a fight.  Jade loved to fight so she accepted without even thinking first.

"Who was that from?" asked Van curiously on the intercom.

"Your rival challenging me to a match." Replied Jade calmly.

"Don't fight him.  He's my rival not yours, I mean you don't even know his name or what he looks like.  He will kill you." Said Van impatiently.

"I have never backed down from a fight and I am not going to start now." Said Jade turning off her intercom and taking off away from Van's Shield Liger.

"Where is she going?" asked Irvine watching her go from his black Command Wolf.

"Somewhere.  You guy's stay here I need to go talk to Jade really quick.  Come on Zeke." Said Van turning around and following Jade who was already very far away.

**************************************************************************************

Jade's zoid walked up to the Saber Fang ready to attack.  Raven grinned.  Sure he didn't even know his opponents name or what she looked like, but he didn't care.  He wasn't afraid of anything.

The blue Command Wolf stood fast ready to fight in an instant notice.  Jade sat inside looking over the Saber Fang.

_'Hmm.  Looks tough, but I can take it.  You know it looks awfully familiar though.'  _Thought Jade as she prepared to fight.

"Are you ready?" came a voice from her intercom.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jade replied calmly.

Suddenly the Saber Fang lunged at her, but Jade quickly jumped up and landed right on top of the Saber Fang.  Jade pointed her guns at one of the Saber Fangs' legs and fired.  It only did a little damage, but it would slow her opponent down long enough for her to destroy it.

Just then unexpectedly the Saber Fang fired at her hitting the neck of her zoid and freezing the computer.  Jade couldn't get her zoid to move, she looked up at the Saber Fang moving in to finish her off.

Then out of nowhere Van and his Shield Liger showed up and saved Jade.

**************************************************************************************

"I told you not to fight him Jade." Said Van as he watched Jade try to fix her zoid.

"Quit scolding and try to help me would you." Said Jade

"What's wrong?" asked Moonbay

"My Command Wolf is still frozen and it won't respond even to me." Said Jade

"Let me take a look.  Hmm." Moonbay looked over the Command Wolf then turned back to Jade with a somber look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jade but the Command Wolf has been frozen for good.  You are going to have to get a new zoid." She Said

Jade looked really upset she turned around and began to walk away when she noticed Jenna glowing.

"Look you guys!" cried Jade as Jenna mobilized with her Command Wolf encasing it in a cocoon.

"What's going on?" asked Fiona

"I don't know we will just have to see what happens when it hatches." Said Jade looked up at the cocoon that encased her Command Wolf.

**************************************************************************************

One week later Jade heard Irvine calling her name so she walked over to him.

"What's up?" she asked

"Look at the cocoon." Irvine said pointing to it.

The cocoon was glowing brightly and starting to crack.  Van, Moonbay, and Fiona saw the light and came over to investigate.  Once the cocoon disappeared the Command Wolf was standing there but it looked different.

"It's evolved into a Shield Wolf." Said Jade grinning.

The next day Jade was piloting her Shield Wolf to get used to it when she ran into the Saber Fang.

"I see you Command Wolf evolved, but have you?" Said the Pilot

"Would you like to see for your self?" replied Jade calmly.

The Saber Fang lunged at her, but she once again dodged it.  When the Saber Fang prepared to shoot at her Jenna mobilized with the Shield Wolf and drew the shield protecting Jade.

Jade was about to snatch a victory but the Saber Fang ran off.

"Hey get back here!" Jade shouted at the retreating back.

_'That girl's fighting technique is awfully familiar, but where have I seen it before.  Before her Command Wolf evolved the zoid looked familiar too'.  _Thought Raven.

"You fought him again?" Van said in a half angry tone

"I had no choice Van.  He was in my only path to get back to camp." Replied Jade

"You guys ready to go!" Moonbay screamed inside of her pink Gustav.

"Yea.  Yea.  Quit arguing you two and come along." Said Irvine to the two stubborn twelve year olds.

Jade climbed inside of her Shield Wolf and followed Moonbay's pink Gustav with Jenna following timidly.

**************************************************************************************

It had been a few years since the defeat of the prototype Death Sauer.  Van and Fiona were now part of the Guardian Force and they had just met up with Moonbay and Irvine.  No one knew what had happened to Jade, except that she had disappeared not long after the destruction of the Death Sauer prototype.

­*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

An: How was the first chapter of my first Zoids story I don't know if it was very good but that is what you guys should review it for and tell me what you think.  If you think that I should post the next chapter then Plz, R&R.  If I get at least 3 reviews then I will post the next chapter.

Buh-bye,

^_^


	2. Kawaii

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids but I do own Jade and Kawaii plus the Zoids that I invented out of boredom.

An: I thought it would be fun to put New Century Zero before the Chaotic Century so do not ask about thing that happen later in the story.

Chapter 2

Meeting the Two Zoid Pilots

Jade walked into a store called _Zoid Parts and More_, this was the last store in town and she was hoping to find a certain zoid part that she needed.  Jade looked around for a minute then went to find the manager, who happened to be in the next isle.

"Excuse me sir, but do you carry a P156 Command Wolf Joint?" Jade asked.

"No, I am very sorry miss but that part is very hard to get around these parts of town." The manager replied.

"That's ok I didn't expect you to have it anyways.  It's kind of obvious, because none of the other stores have it either." Jade said.

Just then from behind the next isle a girl no older than Jade with light caramel colored skin walked up to Jade and said,

"Pardon me, I did not mean to eavesdrop, but I used to have a Command Wolf and I happen to have some extras of that particular Zoid part if you want some." The girl said shyly.

"Well thank you very much.  What's your name?" Jade said.

"It's Kawaii Hisharu.  What's yours?" the girl replied.

"My name is Jade Tauros.  It is very nice to meet you Kawaii.  If you are ready to go then let's start, because without that part I can't fight in anymore battles." Jade said signaling for Kawaii to follow her.

Once outside Jade and Kawaii went off to go get their Zoids and they agreed to meet in a certain place.  Kawaii got to the place first but she did not see any sign of another Zoid, so she waited until she saw a Zoid that looked like a Command Wolf only it had blades.  While the Zoid was coming toward her she noticed that one of the hind legs had a broken joint and because of that the Zoid was moving kind of slow.

"Jade is that you in the Zoid?" Kawaii asked.

"Yes Kawaii it is.  You have a very nice Zoid.  What is it?" Jade said.

"Oh, mine is called a Blade Snow Leopard.  What is yours called?" Kawaii said.

"Mine is called a Blade Wolf, it's one of a kind, but it used to be a Command Wolf before it evolved several times.  Unfortunately because of that I can only equip it with the most advanced Command Wolf parts which are very hard to find and get a hold of." Jade replied.

"Well how about get over to my place so we can get that Zoid fixed and so you can tell me a little more about yourself." Kawaii said.

"Fine then let's get going.  Oh by the way Kawaii I just want to tell you that you are now one of my few friends." Jade said smiling sweetly.

As soon as they reached Kawaii's house Kawaii took Jade and her Zoid to the hangar and handed Jade the piece that she needed.  Jade took the piece and started to remove the old part and began replacing it with the new one.  While she was doing this Kawaii asked,

"So, how did you break your Zoid's joint?"

"I was in a tough battle although I won my Zoid happened to suffer some serious damage.  I was able to fix everything, but the joint, because I did not happen to have that particular part at the time." Jade replied giving the wrench one last twist and jumping down next to Kawaii.

"Oh, I see…." Kawaii said.

"So what happened to your Command Wolf?" Jade asked.

"One day I was at a shop trying to get some parts for it when this guy walked up to me and asked if I wanted to trade it for the Blade Snow Leopard.  I love snow leopards so I accepted it, the man thought he had gotten a good deal because at the time the Blade Snow Leopard would not let anyone ride it.  When I got into the cockpit however, it worked perfectly and it let me pilot it." Kawaii said.

"Really?  My Command Wolf did the same thing when I found it.  I found mine in some old ruins with my older brother, Leon when I was five years old.  Since I was the only one who could pilot it my dad let me keep it." Jade said.

 "What did your mom think?" Kawaii asked.

"Oh, I never knew my mom, you see she died giving birth to my older sister, Leena.  I was adopted….  Please, don't tell anyone." Jade said.

"I promise I won't.  I envy you I wish I could go and battle like you, but I'm afraid to go alone." Kawaii replied.

"Thank you.  I owe you a lot for all that you have done for me.  Hey, why don't you come and join me in Zoid battles, we would make a great team." Jade said.

"Oh, I don't know…" Kawaii replied

"I'll give you a week to think about it, but only if you let me stay here for a week." Jade said smiling at her new friend.

"Of course you can.  Just let me prepare the guest bedroom for you." Kawaii said happily.

"If you want I can get your Zoid ready so it can battle, even in you decide not to come.  It comes in handy just in case you run into trouble." Jade said.

"Would you?  Thanks that would be great." Kawaii said smiling gratefully.

Three days later…

                Kawaii had decided to go with Jade and battle Zoids, which left her just four days to get ready and pack for the trip.  Kawaii figured she would need plenty of clothes, not to mention food, then there was supplies, extra Zoid parts, cosmetics, essentials and the most important thing of all…money.  

At the end of the four days Kawaii had everything she needed except the money.  She confronted Jade not knowing what to do.

"Jade, I am entirely ready the only problem is…. I don't have any money." Kawaii said.

"That's ok Kawaii, I have plenty of money for us both to use." Jade said.  "Now are you ready to go?"

Kawaii looked around the place, gabbed a picture of her family and nodded her head sadly; she did not like the fact that she had to leave her house behind.

"Don't look so sad Kawaii, we will come back here every once in a while, if makes it you feel better." Jade said putting her arm around her friend's shoulders.

"That would make me feel much better." Kawaii said cheering up.  "Do you go back and visit you family every once in a while?"

"Actually I haven't seen my family or my house in nine years.  I left to train when I was seven years old." Jade said.  "Come on, we better get going or we will have to travel in the dark in order to get to the military base."

"Military base?" Kawaii said looking at Jade questioningly.

"Yes there is a military base that we need to stop at so we can get some decent Zoid parts.  I'd say that it is about a three week trip from here." Jade replied.

Kawaii nodded, then she turned around, climbed into her zoid, then she placed the picture of her family in her cockpit where she would be able to look at it and pilot at the same time, then she followed Jade out of the hangar after she locked it and the house.  When they were walking back Kawaii took one last look at her house before they left.

Once they were on the road Kawaii realized how fun it was to travel around with other people.  She loved watching cities and towns go by, seeing what the people were doing, and learning a little bit about some when they stopped for breaks.  After their fourth stop she encountered her first Zoid battle and she tried her best to help Jade.

Jade fired randomly at the pathetic white Zaber Tiger while Kawaii did the same with a blue Zaber Tiger.  Finally after a few minutes they got tired of the Zaber Tigers and they used their blades wiping them out and finishing the battle.  After the battle Kawaii noticed that the people they had defeated gave them money and she learned that for every battle they won the losers gave them a certain amount of money.

Day by day and week by week Kawaii was becoming a very good Zoid pilot and she was learning things about her Zoid that she never knew about it before.  On their third week of traveling they became part of a battle with some tough Iron Kongs.  They won the battle but suffered some serious damage as well.

"Aw, man.  How are we ever going to get this fixed?" Kawaii asked Jade looking over her Zoid.

"Can your Zoid still walk?" Jade asked looking over her Zoid as well.

"Yes." Kawaii replied.

"Good so can mine.  The military base is only about an hour away from here and once we get there we can get our Zoids fixed." Jade said.

"How do you know that they will let us in?" Kawaii asked.

"Well I did a favor for them several years back and they said that I was always welcome to return to any military bases." Jade replied.

Kawaii nodded her head and climbed into her Zoid.  She and Jade slowly made their way to the military base.  Once at the gate Jade stopped and talked to the security guard.  Kawaii had to stay inside her Zoid, she could not hear anything they said, and the guard was not showing Jade any respect.  Kawaii saw Jade say something to the guard, which immediately made him salute and let them through.  After a few minutes on the base Jade stopped at a repair shop and jumped out of her Zoid, Kawaii did the same as well.  Jade walked up to a group of people and asked a boy about her age with black hair tied into a ponytail,

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where the mechanic is?"

The young boy looked at her with wide eyes and said,

"Don't you remember me?"

Jade looked at him thinking hard but she figured it out once the boy pointed to a blue Blade Liger parked not far away.

"Van, Fiona, Moonbay, Irvine, Dr. D!" Jade exclaimed as she saw the other Zoid Pilots and the old man with long white hair.

"Where have you been?" Irvine asked.

"Out traveling and making new friends." Jade said turning around and pointing to Kawaii.

A woman with dark skin and dark brown hair walked up to Kawaii, held up a hand and said,

"Hello my name is Moonbay.  I am very pleased to meet you.  What is your name?" 

"My name is Kawaii." Kawaii said shaking hands with Moonbay.

"Hi, my name is Irvine." Said a man with brown hair and wearing an eye patch over his left eye.  The eye patch was only however used like a binocular so he could see things far away.

"My name is Van." Said the young man that Jade had spoken to.

"My name is Fiona." Said a young woman with long blonde hair and red eyes.

"I am very pleased to meet you Kawaii, my name is Dr. D." said the old man with long white hair.

"I am very pleased to meet all of you and it is very nice to meet some of Jade's friends." Kawaii said smiling happily.

Everyone went inside to catch up on old times and Kawaii explained about her Zoid and how she met Jade.  Jade had also explained about the incident with the Death Sauer and how her Zoid evolved with the help of her Orginiod, Jenna.

Van had explained about him and everyone else becoming part of the Guardian Force and then he asked Jade and Kawaii if they wanted to join it.  Jade and Kawaii were eager to help their friends and they both agreed to join the Guardian Force.  Just then a young man with blonde hair walked in and said,

"Van its time to train.  Who are the two young women?"

"Oh, this is Jade and Kawaii they are new members of the Guardian Force.  Jade, Kawaii this is Thomas Shubaltz he is also part of the Guardian Force." Van said introducing them.

"If we have to train then we will not be able to do it until our Zoids are fixed." Kawaii said looking back at the repair shop.

"Depending on how bad they are damaged it should only take a few days to fix them." Said Irvine standing up and walking into the kitchen returning after a few minutes with a water bottle in his hand. 

"Irvine where are your manners?" Moonbay snapped at Irvine.

"Oh I am sorry.  Jade do you want anything to drink?" Irvine asked.  Jade shook her head, Irvine turned to Kawaii, "What about you Kawaii?  Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yes please.  I would like some water." Kawaii said

Irvine turned back and walked back into the kitchen returning with another bottle of water, which he gave to Kawaii.  Kawaii smiled at Irvine as she took the water bottle form his hand.  Jade meanwhile stood up and looked out of the window towards the sky.

"Jade are you ok?" asked Fiona

"Yes I'm fine, but I sense that the weather is going to change into a huge thunderstorm tonight and the change will happen within the hour." Jade said.

"Well I better warn they boys.  Irvine just followed them out to do some training as well, since the girls get a cabin to themselves and tomorrow we don't have to go to work tomorrow that means…" said Moonbay not finishing her sentence.

"Girls sleepover party tonight!" all the girls cried at the same time smiling happily.

Within the next hour a huge thunder storm came up just as Jade predicted, what she did not predict though was the power going out and the girls having to use candles in order to see.  The girls were sitting in a circle talking by candlelight when all of a sudden the boy showed up to check on them.  The girls found this slightly suspicious, but they did not want the boy to walk all the way back to their cabin in this storm so they let the boys stay with them for the night.

"This is just like old times.  All we need now is a campfire and it will feel like we were traveling again." Van said.

"Well we don't have a campfire, but we do have a fireplace." Said Fiona lighting up the fireplace.

All of a sudden the room was filled with a light orange glow and a warm heat coming from the fire in the fireplace.

"I guess that will just have to do." Said Jade looking around at her friends.

Just then a blonde haired man with green eyes walked into the room sat next to Thomas and said,

"Hey little brother.  Are you flirting with the new girls on the Guardian Force?"

"No, Karl!  I told you my feelings are for Fiona only and nobody else!" Thomas cried hysterically.

"Relax, bro.  I was just kidding.  Your loss though they are both very pretty." Said Karl winking at Jade and Kawaii and making Kawaii blush deeply.

"Cornel Shubaltz cut that out we all know that you don't mean it." Said Moonbay rolling her eyes at Karl.

"This time I do mean it and I think the same way about every woman in this sleepover party." Said Karl smiling at everyone.

**************************************************************************************

Once inside of her and Kawaii's room Jade brought up the incident with Karl that had happened during part of the sleepover.

"I noticed that you couldn't take you eyes off of Karl at the party." Jade said slyly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kawaii asked shocked.

"I mean that I think you have the hots for Karl." Jade said grinning at her friend who blushed deeply.

"I do not!" Kawaii said blushing even deeper.

"Then why are you blushing so much?" Jade asked.

"All right, I think he is a little cute.  Now drop the subject!" Kawaii said angrily.

"Ok, I'm sorry.  If it makes you feel better, when I was eleven years old I used to like somebody too." Jade said sitting down on Kawaii's bed.

"What happened to him?" Kawaii asked.

"Well not long after we both went our separate ways and I have never seen him since." Jade said looking down at the ground.

"Oh well.  Do you still love him?" Kawaii said.

"Well I suppose I do, but the problem is that I haven't seen him in so long and there is even a chance that he is dead from all of that destruction the Imperial Army had done before it joined with us." Jade said looking at Kawaii nicely.

Kawaii could tell that Jade did not want to speak about it anymore so she said,

"It's getting late maybe we should go to bed.  I have got a feeling that we have a lot of work tomorrow."

Jade and Kawaii changed into their nightclothes, turned off the light and went to bed.  Jade was glad that Kawaii had decided to go to sleep she did not like talking about the person that she was in love with, especially since she hadn't seen him in so long.

'_Wherever you are, even if you are dead or alive I will always love you.'  _Jade thought as she looked at an old picture of her and a boy standing in front of a base, she put the picture under her pillow and then went to sleep.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

An: So did you like my story I know that it is very long but what else am I supposed to do during the summer, especially since I go absolutely insane if I don't do something. Plz, R&R that way I can write the next chapter and I won't go insane and kill everyone in the world j/k (Just Kidding). If I get at least 3 reviews I will write the next chap.

Buh-bye,

^_^


	3. The New Zoid

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, but I do own Jade and Kawaii and the Zoids I made up.  
  
Chapter 3  
The New Zoid  
  
The next day Dr. D called Jade and told her that Jenna had put the Blade Wolf into a cocoon yet again. Jade told him that it was either healing or evolving again and that they had to wait until the cocoon hatched to see what it was.  
  
Kawaii's zoid did not take long to repair and Kawaii was very thankful that Dr. D had given the time to fix her zoid. Jade meanwhile had a lot of fun repairing zoids and installing new things on the other zoids in the shed. A few days later her Zoid's cocoon began to crack and since she was not around Dr. D had called together all of her friends, hoping that Jade would be with them, luckily she was.  
  
"Finally we will get to know what happened to Jade's zoid, I have been dying to know for so long." Moonbay said.  
  
"Do you have any patience at all?" Irvine asked looking at Moonbay in a funny way.  
  
"And what if I don't?" Moonbay said defensively.  
  
"Just wanted to know." Irvine said simply.  
  
A few minutes later the cracked open and inside of it was a wolf like zoid and it looked like a command wolf only with blades, guns on it's back and sides including a double barrel long range gun on its back, wings, the ability to burrow underground, could work under water, was super fast and it had some kind of large gun inside of it's mouth.  
  
"What is it?" Fiona asked.  
  
"According to the command system it is a Gino Wolf." Jade said from inside the cockpit.  
  
"What kind of gun is that, the one in its mouth?" Van asked  
  
"I-I think that the command system says that it is a Charged Particle Beam, but how can that be?" Jade said starting to get rather confused.  
  
"How powerful is it?" Dr. D asked.  
  
"It can destroy this base with one blast and that is the lowest the beam goes, but according to the charts if I do fire it, it comes with a consequence." Jade said.  
  
"What is it?" Kawaii asked.  
  
"I will destroy everything within 200ft of me." Jade said  
  
Later that day Jade took her zoid out for training for the first day. She learned how easy it was to control the Gino Wolf and she learned how powerful the Charge Particle Beam when she test fired it at a gigantic rock. She not only destroyed everything within 200ft of her but she also got rid of the giant rock that was driving everyone insane during training.  
  
"You know I would love to use this zoid on your rival if he is sill alive." Jade joked to Van as they sat eating lunch in the cafeteria.  
  
"Jade don't even joke about things like that." Van said seriously. "He recently destroyed a base of ours not to long ago, no one survived the attack."  
  
Jade's eyes widened in shock when she heard this news about Van's rival she did not expect him to still be around. Although she was rather eager for another fight with his rival even though she had never seen him before. She sighed looked at Van and then asked,  
  
"Do you know where Kawaii is?"  
  
"Um. I think she had a training session right after ours, which means that she might still be out on the battle field." Van said.  
  
"Thanks I need to go speak with her about something." Jade said as she turned around to exit the cafeteria thinking.  
  
Jade ran into Kawaii just as she was leaving the battlefield. Her Blade Snow Leopard looked as if it hadn't been touched during the battle, which was a pretty good sign that Kawaii did a good job in her training.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
An: O_O what does Jade want to speak with Kawaii about. If I get at least 3 Reviews I will tell you. He he I just love to let people hang like that.  
  
Buh-bye  
  
-_- 


	4. Meeting Van's Rival

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids. I really wish I DID though.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Meeting Van's Rival  
  
"Hey girl how did you do?" Jade asked as Kawaii approached her.  
  
"Great those guys could not lay a finger on me." Kawaii said happily.  
  
"That is great. Hey Kawaii how do you feel about standing guard at the prison tonight with everyone?" Jade asked.  
  
"Fine with me I had nothing better to do anyways." Kawaii said climbing back inside of her zoid and parking it in the hangar.  
  
"Cool I guess I will see you in about 2 hours when we have duty." Jade said smiling and then walking off towards her room.  
  
Two hours later Jade met Kawaii and Van right outside the prison.  
  
"Now then we have a new prisoner and he is very dangerous so be careful when guarding him." Van warned Kawaii and Jade. "But just to be safe I think I will lead you to his cell and introduce you both to him.  
  
Van opened the prison door and led Kawaii and Jade in. Then he led them to a guarded cell and said,  
  
"Raven I know you are in there now show you self."  
  
'Raven! No way it can't be Van must be talking about another Raven. I mean he dissapered years ago.' Jade thought her mind racing and heart pounding.  
  
Raven moved out of the shadows in his cell but did not open his eyes. Jade's eyes however opened wide in shock.  
  
"R-Raven?" Jade stuttered.  
  
'Wait I know that voice, but it can't be.' Raven opened his eyes and saw Jade standing right out side of his cell. He stood up and walked slowly to the bars, then he reached thought them and gently touched Jade's face.  
  
"I don't believe it. Jade is it really you?" Raven asked looking deeply into Jade's bright eyes.  
  
"Yes it is me, Raven. I haven't seen you in years. I-I thought you were dead." Jade said right back to Raven taking his hand in hers.  
  
"So did I."  
  
"Jade come on. You did not really have guard duty I just wanted you to meet my rival now lets go." Van said. 'Jade knows Raven, but how? Then again we do not know anything about her past maybe they had something to do with each other at one point in their lives.'  
  
Jade walked off, but before she left the prison she stole a last look at Raven. Van led her off some distance and Kawaii went back to their room. When Jade and Van were alone in a quiet place Van said,  
  
"Jade I think there is something you ought to know about Raven."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
An: So what do you think? Sorry it took so long to update but I got stuck and had to think of a way to phrase some things. Anyways hope you liked it. Please R&R. The more I get the sooner the next chap will get posted.  
  
^_~  
  
She Wolf Demon 


	5. Learning the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own zoids. I only own MY own characters.  
  
The New Zoids Pilots  
  
Chapter Five  
Learning the Truth  
  
The next day while Raven was climbing into the cockpit of the zoid that was to transport him to the new jail facility Jade walked up to him. Raven smiled at Jade, he was very glad to see her before he was transported to his new jail. Jade walked up to Raven and the next thing he knew Jade raised her hand and then Raven felt a sharp sting on the left side of his face. Jade had slapped him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU BUT NOW I SEE THAT I WAS WRONG!" Jade shouted before turning on her heel and taking off in the opposite direction with hot, salty tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Raven stood in shock totally unaware of what was going on, and then he realized that when he was looking at Jade's uniform the night before that there was a Guardian Force patch on her uniform.  
  
'She must have figured out about all of the things that I have done in the past few years.' Raven thought sadly.  
  
Irvine was in the docking bay waiting for the return of Van so they could start on their mission to destroy the Gino Saurer while it was still in the cocoon. Just then Irvine saw Jade run past him with tears streaming down her face, then Jade jumped into her zoid and closed the cockpit so Irvine could not really tell if she was crying or not. Van walked into the docking bay just as the Gino Wolf walked out followed by her green orginiod, Jenna.  
  
"Hey Van, what's up with Jade she looked really upset just a second ago?" Irvine asked starting to climb into his zoid.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Right now we have to leave and get ready to destroy the Gino Saurer before it hatches out of the cocoon and destroys us all." Van said climbing into the Blade Liger and following Jade with Zeke right behind him.  
  
A few moments later they had pulled up in front of the cocoon. The entire front line fired at it, but unfortunately did not leave a scratch. Finally Jade suggested,  
  
"We could use my Charged Particle Beam on it. That would destroy that evil cocoon for good."  
  
"Jade I think you might have forgotten. But just in case to refresh you memory, WHENEVER YOU FIRE THAT THING YOU DESTROY EVERY THING WITHIN 200ft OF YOU!" Irvine said exasperatingly.  
  
"So you're point is.."  
  
"Look within 200ft of you." Van said shaking his head.  
  
Jade looked outside of her window and saw that within 200ft of her was a bunch of zoids armed and ready for combat and she realized that if she were to fire a Charged Particle Beam she would set off a chain reaction of explosions and kill them all.  
  
"Hey it's beginning to hatch." Thomas said over the intercom.  
  
"Can you see what it is?" asked Kawaii.  
  
"No, not yet." Replied Thomas taking his Diebison and running back to the front line, so he would not be destroyed.  
  
The new zoid appeared and before not to long Jade heard her intercom go off,  
  
"Jade, you have the most experience of us, our gunfire isn't working try and get in close and destroy that horrible thing."  
  
"No problem." Jade said pulling away from the front line.  
  
Jade's zoid came up to Raven's new after a few moments and then she lunged at it. The Gino Wolf came close to the other zoid but it moved in the nick of time and Malamute's (the Gino Wolf's name) teeth snapped on air. Jade pulled out of the way as the other zoid snapped back at her. She and Malamute then ran back to the front line.  
  
"Raven's orginoid is piloting it, if that thing fire's the Charged Particle Beam we're all finished we have to retreat." Jade shouted.  
  
******  
  
Raven now took this opportunity to crash the zoid he was in; after it had crashed the new zoid of his approached him and he called the new zoid a Gino Breaker. He climbed into the cockpit and piloted the zoid off to the edge of a cliff, where he got out and began to think deeply to himself.  
  
'Why do I have this strange feeling about Jade whenever I think about her?' Even as this thought occurred to him her face was swimming before his eyes. Her dark brown hair, how much older she had gotten, how much she had changed, and her eyes, those beautiful jade green eyes that could put a simple man into a trance.  
  
'She has changed, maybe more than I thought. But why, why can't I get her out of my head.' Raven thought while he was sitting next to his Gino Breaker on the edge of the cliff.  
  
*********  
  
'Raven may have changed but I will not risk my friends' life because he used to be my friend. I will fight him and his Gino Breaker even if it means my death.' Jade thought as she quickly finished her report on the Gino Saurer and went to her room to sleep for the night.  
  
Kawaii was already asleep and in her bed so Jade did not bother her as she climbed into bed. Kawaii was becoming a lot better, that was the truth but she was not ready to take on someone like Raven, or even go into heavy battle yet. She would be ready one day though, soon. 


End file.
